


Bitches get down

by FluroKitten



Category: Blue's Clues
Genre: Bestiality?, Blue and Magenta are power lesbians, Crack, Dubious consent body modification, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, furries probably, you cannot convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluroKitten/pseuds/FluroKitten
Summary: Saumya finds out that the dog house is the Place To Be
Relationships: Blue(Blue's Clues)/Magenta(Blue's Clues)/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bitches get down

Saumya stared at the ceiling, shuddering as Blue’s tongue lapped over her clit again. A distant concern over the time drifted past, only to be drowned under another wave of sensation. The slick muscle delved between her nether lips, seeking the warm cavern within. The young woman arched with a yowl not unlike a cat.

The front door opened wide and bathed Saumya in the morning light. She scrambled to cover herself from the gaze of the intruder, but the only thing in reach was her partner. 

Saunya wasn't going to let something as simple as that stop her. She yanked Blue away from her pleasurable pursuits and draped her across Saumya’s own nubile form. It did little to hide her bountiful baps, but having made the effort was enough to satisfy her sudden shyness.

Saumya was in luck: it was not, in fact, the owner of the house she and Blue were fornicating in, Steve. It was Magenta, their third partner. The lack of personified buzzkill was good, a third body to participate in forbidden pleasures with was better. Magenta barked a greeting, closed the door, and then picked right up where Blue left off.

Instead of sinking back into her floating frame of mind, Saumya focused on the furred form on top of her. Stroking clever fingers through soft cobalt fur, she teased the sensitive patches on Blue’s tummy until she was squirming. Magenta growled her approval at Blue’s high-pitched yips, and pushed her tongue all the way inside Saumya’s core. She tightened her grip on Blue’s fur accidentally, but that was just how the canine liked it.

Under Magenta’s relentless attention, Saumya found herself more frequently reduced to useless trembling. Blue wasn’t helping by leaving hickeys on the column of her neck, like the spots in both of the canines’ fur. Occasionally the young woman remembered how her fingers were rubbing Blue’s ears, or that her other hand was holding Magenta’s paw, but those moments became rarer and rarer as her two lovers worked her over. 

Blue licked the left side of her neck with a purpose. Her teeth pressed harder against Saumya’s skin until she held her in a bruising grip, then stopped. Blue didn’t let her go, but made sure not to break the skin. It was almost like she was waiting for something.

Saumya gasped out mangled versions of their names as Magenta laved over all her good spots. Her nose rubbed firmly against Saumya’s clit and that was it, she was gone.

The busty brunette only noticed Blue had bitten her after resurfacing from the heady sensations inspired by her partners. It was sore in that ‘I’ll feel it tomorrow’ way, rather than actual pain. She pressed shaky fingers against the edges to check the bleeding, but Blue had been very careful. 

Blue and Magenta went to switch places after a series of speaking looks, but Saumya wasn’t having that just yet. 

“Is everything alright? Normally you let me get at least one of you off before you decide to tag-team me,” she observed. 

Magenta said there was nothing wrong, they’d just been waiting for this opportunity for a while. They wanted to make Saumya feel good today, to focus on her, and only her, Blue agreed.

Though she liked their usual fun fine, Saumya was always up for a few extra orgasms. She let the pink dog guide her into sitting in the chair properly, with her legs suspended over the wide arms to hold herself open. Blue shifted back to the floor for her favourite part of their lovemaking, and Magenta settled on Saumya’s right.

The brunette spared a moment to kiss the top of the pink dog’s head, and stroke over Blue’s. Then all at once, Magenta was laving over her nipples and Blue was teasing her clit and circling around the hole they both wanted her inside of.

It took minutes before the cobalt canine even poked the tip of her tongue inside Saumya, and by then she was desperate for it. She whined and writhed, but nothing Saumya did made Blue do anything faster. 

To distract her, Magenta started leaving her own trail of love bites toward her neck. Every one sent a tiny shock of pleasure, each one building on the one before until Saumya was panting and losing her mind. 

The closer she got to her peak, the stranger Saumya felt. There was something wrong with her skin. It prickled all over, particularly over her face and at the base of her spine.

Blue was curling her tongue up to press firmly against her inner walls, drinking her down like she was dying of thirst. Saumya arched, and closed her eyes to feel it better. Half the reason Blue was so good at this was that she just really loved to eat a girl out. 

The sweat on the brunette’s skin overlaid the strangely painless pins-and-needles building inside her. God, she was so close. 

There was a knock at the door.

White light dotted the inside of her eyelids. Magenta bit down on the opposite side of her neck, pausing just before breaking the skin. Saumya grabbed onto the back of the pink dog’s neck to steady herself against the overwhelming sensations. No wonder they didn’t do this more often, Saumya was little more than a puddle under this much attention.

It took one more twisting stroke inside, and she was gone. Saumya was catapulted into the heavens, just as Magenta sank her teeth into her. Just as the pins-and-needles burst into something warmer, more solid. 

Saumya smiled in the aftermath, sliding off the couch and enjoying the feeling of the fabric against her… fur?

She was a lot closer to the floor, even when standing. The bite marks on her neck hurt, quite a lot, actually. Saumya looked up at Blue and Magenta on the armchair, nearly overbalancing on her four limbs. Four? She forgot why she was looking up, in favour of looking at the fluffy violet paws that had replaced her hands. She wiggled her not-fingers and the paws moved in sync. What.

“... What happened?” Words didn’t actually come out of her mouth, but somehow it still made sense.

Blue responded, “We made you our mate.”

That was when Steve started screaming about a third dog from the doorway. Saumya fainted, but she’d had a long day and totally deserved a break.


End file.
